Hurt Heart
by Uchiha Nanah
Summary: Numa época antiga 1888 dois jovens se apaixonam desesperadamente. Seria capaz outro amor doentio deixar...Dois corações feridos? Sasusaku fic melhor q resumo!
1. Chapter 1

**Esperando um amor**

20 de Novembro de 1888

A casa era de cor amarelo-claro, bem modesta. Tinha um porte médio, alguns detalhes das portas e janelas eram de cor branca, dando um ar singelo. As paredes eram encobertas por plantas de cor verde musgo, que rodeavam todo o imóvel. De fora se via um grande portão negro, com a pintura um pouco deteriorada, mas mesmo assim de muito valor. Havia uma distância entre este e a casa, donde estava um caminho de pedras, contendo ao redor, um esplêndido jardim. Para adentrar a residência, era necessário subir uma pequena escadaria de largos degraus, também feitos de pedra. Entre o terceiro e quarto degrau, encontrava-se uma bela jovem com seus vinte anos. Sua beleza era estonteante: tinha lindos orbes verdes, límpidos, quase um espelho diria, diante de tanta transparência. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa balançavam delicadamente, ao ritmo da suave brisa que acariciava seu rosto aflito. Suas mãos descansavam em suas bochechas rosadas. Suspiro. Aquela vida iria enlouquecê-la. Seu nariz fino e arrebitado captava o cheiro dos jasmins, tentando esquecer por alguns instantes que iria se casar. Seria um lindo destino para uma moça naquela época, se ela realmente estivesse se casando por amor. Logo, sua família com a do seu noivo tinham feito negócios, e para sua infelicidade, queriam reforçar os laços de amizade através do casamento. Haruno Sakura, a senhorita em questão, era um pouco adiantada para época. Ah, como queria que sua vida fosse como num romance... Nem que fosse russo! Mas pelo menos estaria feliz por ter feito uma loucura em sua vida por uma intensa paixão. Nakamura Hiroshi, um homem com seus trinta anos, alto, com um bigode castanho e lustroso, era seu futuro marido. Suspirou novamente. Ele tinha se sentado ao seu lado. Ela virou o rosto. Nunca tinha permitido-lhe sequer um beijo. Ele segurou sua mão. Ela olhou-o. Com certo pesar, disse à senhorita:

- Sei que não me amas, Sakura – Ela olhou e sorriu tristemente, tentando disfarçar:

- Bobagem tua, Hiroshi! – Ele suspirou e contradisse:

- Não mintas mais. Vejo em teus olhos...

- É verdade. Desculpa-me Hiroshi, mas não posso ser tua noiva. Serei infeliz ao seu lado, deixando-te infeliz também.

- É uma pena, porque lhe amo mais do que minha própria vida. – seu semblante se tornou triste – Mas não posso obrigá-la a me amar. Não te preocupes, amanhã falarei com meu pai. Este casamento não faz o menor sentido... – Sakura sorriu-lhe verdadeiramente. Aliviou-se porque ele era compreensivo, e mal podia esperar para livrar-se dessa farsa. Daqui a alguns dias haveria um baile real, e com "reais" oportunidades de conhecer rapazes. Mal podia esperar...

OOOOOO

Alguns dias haviam se passado, e milagrosamente, Sakura tinha se livrado do tão incômodo casamento. Seu rosto mostrava um lindo sorriso, enquanto bordava um pouco para se distrair. Daqui a algum tempo aconteceria um baile real e ela estaria com o mais lindo dos seus vestidos, sonhadora como sempre. A espera de um romance maravilhoso. As coisas seriam bem diferentes do que ela imaginava... Estava pronta. Deslumbrante, na verdade. Seu vestido era rosa, o que fazia realçar ainda mais a cor de seus cabelos. Entrou na carruagem (era ela rica, ta?) e esperou o galope dos cavalos. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo mudaria sua vida. Realmente, isso aconteceu. A caminho do palácio, viu o rapaz mais lindo em toda sua vida: tinha cabelos e olhos negros, estes tão profundos como a escuridão. Sua expressão era séria e profunda, que à medida que as carruagens se aproximavam (a dele e a de Sakura), foi sendo substituída por um meio sorriso. A Haruno estava linda, isso não passou despercebido pelo rapaz. As carruagens andavam lado a lado, os dois jovens olhavam-se intensamente. Sakura segurava um leque que cobria seu rosto, deixando à mostra apenas seus lindos olhos verdes. Ela abaixou o leque lentamente, revelando sua linda face. Ela esboçou um lindo sorriso para aquele estranho. Seu coração batia descompassado... Assim acontecia com o outro. Seus olhos se desencontraram e foram para outra direção: Estavam chegando à casa real: A princesa faria 16 anos. Sakura subiu as escadas lentamente... Seria, com certeza, uma noite de muitas surpresas. Aquele rapaz misterioso... Seria amor a primeira vista?

Nos romances da literatura russa, quase sempre é um amor proibido onde a mulher é adúltera e o final é trágico. (Fanfic também é cultura!).

**Continua...**

Espero que gostem dessa nova fic! Beijos...


	2. Encontrei Você

**Encontrei Você**

O amplo salão estava todo decorado em rosa, com muita elegância. Das escadarias até a entrada principal via-se um longo tapete vermelho de veludo. As grandes portas de ouro maciço abertas mostravam a todos o luxo das peças finas que se apoiavam em várias pilastras espalhadas pelo local. Do lado esquerdo, encontrava-se uma enorme mesa retangular, com finos talheres e louças de prata, esperando os convidados para o jantar. Do lado direito, um espaço circular, reservado para a dança. Assim que todos chegaram, foram convidados para sentar-se. À frente de Sakura sentou-se um rapaz simpático, parecido com o jovem da carruagem,_ mas não tinha a me__sma beleza nem a profundidade dos olhos do__ outro_pensou a moça de cabelos rosados. Este lhe sorriu várias vezes e ofereceu-a olhares insinuativos. Ela não estava nem um pouco interessada, queria apenas encontrar o dono dos orbes mais profundos que já vira em sua vida. O jantar havia acabado, e a dança começara. Sakura estava encostada em uma pilastra, conversando com uma de suas amigas. Esta se chamava Yamanaka Ino. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem quando o rapaz da mesa se aproximou. Como toda dama, ela estendeu sua mão, e ele beijou-a delicadamente. O mesmo fez com Ino. Com o sorriso no rosto, disse:

- Encantado, senhoritas. Eu sou Nakamura Sai (mudar o sobrenome dele foi necessário, verão por que). E você, bela senhorita, qual a tua graça? – disse referindo-se a Sakura:

- Sou Haruno Sakura. Perdoe-me, mas tu conheces Nakamura Hiroshi? – Sai sorriu:

- Claro. É meu primo. - Sakura sorriu, tentando ser simpática. Ela tinha gostado dele, mas estava em uma dúvida cruel: e se ela se deixasse ser cortejada por ele, e depois encontrar o outro de seu maior interessado? Teria que pensar rápido. Seus olhos ávidos procuravam pelo estranho de algumas horas atrás: para sua sorte, ela encontrou-o. Ele estava com um copo de vinho na mão, conversando com alguns senhores. Sorriu largamente, agora, só tinha que se livrar de Sai. Ele não estava interessado em se afastar, pelo contrário:

- Me daria à honra desta dança? – disse gentilmente, curvando-se e estendendo a mão para a Haruno.

- Oh! Eu não danço. Mas tenho certeza que minha amiga gostaria de dançar contigo. – disse Sakura, empurrando Ino para Sai. A contragosto, este foi dançar com ela. Agora, ela só precisava se aproximar do estranho (já perceberam que não é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, né?). Isso não foi preciso: acabou esbarrando nele sem querer:

- Perdão, senhorita...?

- Haruno Sakura! – disse ela, com um lindo sorriso. Ele olhou-a atentamente: sem dúvidas, era a moça da carruagem. Ele curvou-se lentamente e estendeu-lhe a mão. Estava convidando-a para dançar, mas não fizera isso em palavras. Ela aceitou, e ambos foram para o centro do salão. Sai percebeu, e não estava nada satisfeito com isso. Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e ela em seus ombros. Olhavam-se intensamente como antes. Ela ainda não sabia o nome dele. Curiosa, perguntou:

- Perdão, mas ainda não sei teu nome. – Ele deu seu meio sorriso (sexy! XD) e respondeu:

- Uchiha Sasuke. – O coração dela disparou. Agora sim, estava vivendo um conto de fadas. Apesar de mal conhecer Sasuke, sabia que estava completamente apaixonada. Ele sentia algo diferente, estranho. Estava mesmo interessado naquela bela jovem. Ambos estavam se aproximando, com a respiração descompassada. Iriam selar seus lábios, se não fosse pelo pronunciamento do rei:

- Eu gostaria da atenção de todos os presentes. – disse o rei, com certeza, tinha algo a comunicar – Nesta importante data, minha filha, Hyuga Hinata, além de completar 16 anos, se torna noiva de Uzumaki Naruto. – ouve-se um burburinho no salão. As mulheres comentavam empolgadas sobre a grande notícia. O rei interrompeu novamente – Essa nova aliança com o reino Uzumaki nos trará muita prosperidade! – falou o rei, empolgado. Hinata era a melhor amiga de Sakura e ela fez questão de abraçá-la, desejando-lhe os parabéns. Quando voltou para a companhia de seu amado, o Sr. Haruno chamou-lhe:

- Sakura, temos que ir! – Ela olhou aflita para Sasuke. Ele perguntou:

- Já tens que ir embora? – Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e em seguida estreitou os olhos. Ele disse algo que a encantou:

- Gostaria de vê-la novamente. – ela sorriu. O Sr. Haruno chamou-a novamente. Ela disse, rapidamente:

- Recebemos visitas às quintas. – ele beijou sua mão, delicadamente. Ela se despediu com um gesto e segurou o vestido para poder andar mais rápido, e logo se pôs ao lado de seu pai. A carruagem dos Haruno partiu, transportando uma moça sonhadora, com a doce lembrança de Sasuke... Mal podia esperar a quinta-feira! O que ela não sabia, ou não imaginava, as surpresas que teria antes desse dia. Enquanto isso, certo alguém havia jurado vingança... O que acontecerá com esta jovem inocente? Leiam o próximo capítulo!

Obs:. Preparem-se para ter muita raiva do Sai, porque ele vai deixar a vida de Sakura impossível!

**Continua...**

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS...

**Lúcia: **Eu estou me inspirando nisso, só que a Sakura não vai trair ninguém...É bem interessante apesar dos finais trágicos. Ainda não sei se o final da fic vai ser feliz ou trágico...Surpresa! Beijos!!!

Beijos!!!!


End file.
